doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Reign Of The Goloc
The sixth episode of the second series. A Goloc is terrorizing a town on the planet Jecothan 7, the villagers have just lost another battle against this Goloc as they plan another attack but this time with the Doctor but will they succeed? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Virus_Of_The_Devil Story “Where is it?” Jeffrey asked the person who was next to him with a pitchfork. The person nodded, it was clear that he was shaking and for good reason. “We have tried this tactic 5 times, it has never worked,” Ralph shouted looking afraid to where the beast was about to come from. “Sixth time lucky, now if you think we are going to lose what is going to happen?” Jeffrey asked Ralph who was about 20 years younger than himself, Jeffrey was 50 years old, he knew he was too old for this. “If we think we are going to lose then we will lose,” Ralph sighed as they looked back to the man with the pitchfork. “That is what I saw,” he said as they saw the hedges move slightly to the left, the wind was going the other way confirming it was the creature that had terrorised them for so many years, reign of the Goloc they called it named after the beast that was terrorising their town. “Get ready, this time we have people from behind,” Jeffrey said as they came out seeing the Goloc in its full glory, racing towards them. The Doctor, Maria and Tom were in the TARDIS. “So, do you like me?” Maria asked as Tom looked embarrassed, she had been pestering him about this for the last week; it was a bit annoying when they were listening to Mozart. “Well, you’re smart, funny and very hot but I don’t know if I could, not after Clara,” Tom admitted as Maria had finally gotten her answer, but that last bit stung. “Can we get away from this soppy talk please?” The Doctor asked. “Yes we can and into another adventure,” Maria grinned to the Doctor who smiled back as he walked towards them. “Letter,” the Doctor pressed. “J,” Tom said as the Doctor then pointed to Maria quickly. “Answer, quickly,” the Doctor said to Tom. “7,” Tom smiled “I know it is not a letter but we can mix it up a little bit,” Tom grinned wanting variety in adventure. “Jecothan 7, the occupants originated from Earth after a worm hole sucked them into a different part of the universe when they were on course for Mars,” the Doctor smiled as he put the coordinates in. “Make sure we do not have Cybermen or those ... uhm ... I can’t remember and the Master and all of the madness,” Tom demanded. “Never going to happen, if I am travelling then there will be not one dull moment,” the Doctor promised. “Mozart was extremely boring,” Tom moaned. “Someone clearly has no taste,” the Doctor commented. “I thought he was magical, a shame that he died broke and worthless,” Maria smiled looking up, remembering the concert that they had been to and the magic that was in the air. “One universe on one side and the parallel universe the other, universes just can’t agree these days,” the Doctor said, Maria chuckled and so did Tom as they all smiled to each other. “Jecothan 7, any information we need to know?” Tom asked stepping towards them again. “Well I am setting the TARDIS to go to a point in time which is troubled, I don’t know much about Jecothan 7 though so I may be a bit rusty with questions,” the Doctor answered as he pulled a lever up as they landed. “Why are we going to a point of trouble?” Maria asked. “So we can help them,” the Doctor replied. “I will bring my gun,” Tom said. “Well, are you sure you want to give off the wrong impression?” The Doctor asked. “It will help so I will,” Tom replied as the Doctor nodded. “Fine then but this time I want to keep the shooting to a minimum, no exploding ships or anything,” the Doctor told him as Tom nodded. “Trouble then, can we please get going quickly?” Maria pestered them; she didn’t want to look at Tom as she knew her face would go a bright red colour maybe even purple. “Yes we can and I bring to you chaos where there is Humans, which could be anywhere but here we are,” the Doctor said as they saw a lovely sun rising as there were bodies laying on the ground, some heads had been separated from the heads of several Humans. “What happened?” Maria asked as they all looked around going around the green grass now covered in blood to make a horrible red grass. “Something savage by the looks of it,” the Doctor commented as they gone towards a fresh corpse. “Don’t say another alien that can rip us to shreds or make us have red eyes,” Maria said as they looked around. “Well we are here now, might as well see what we can do,” the Doctor said as they continued walking around. “Stop,” someone shouted looking scared and pretty shaken. “What is your name?” Tom asked as the man looked scared looking around himself. “Ralph, I am looking for the beast,” Ralph told them as they all shrugged their shoulders. “What is the name of this beast?” The Doctor asked curiously. “It doesn’t deserve a name but they told me it had one,” Ralph looked alarmed as he heard footsteps coming towards them as Ralph ran quickly. “Don’t mind him,” Jeffrey spoke. “Jeffrey?” The Doctor asked. “Do you know him?” Maria asked as Jeffrey’s eyes lit up. “Yes we do, old friends, even good friends at one point but then he left us and the Goloc came. The Goloc likes to be called Aurora, don’t know why just does,” Jeffrey said as the Doctor smiled. “You have never mentioned him,” Tom said. “Of course I have, this is Jeffrey, you guys remember Jeffrey,” the Doctor waved his hand and gave them a look. “We really don’t,” Maria responded as Jeffrey chuckled. “He was the one that made me go on that space ship that gone into the wormhole into Jecothan 7,” Jeffrey said looking to the Doctor who just grinned. “A fixed point in time, I had met you in my past so you had to be there or half the universe would have died because of it,” the Doctor replied. “These things happen and are never discussed again; can I take you all for a cup of tea?” Jeffrey asked. “My mum makes the best cup of teas,” Maria said as they started to move where Jeffrey was taking them too. A little while later. “Thanks for the cuppa, now what happened last night?” The Doctor asked as Jeffrey’s eyes were full of fear. “You can guess the events that happened here last night,” Jeffrey responded quickly picking up their cups from the table, all empty except for the bit at the end. “Yes, you got attacked by the Goloc named Aurora and by your responses and the fear in your eyes you failed to kill it but it was not the first time you have dried apparent by the towns general quietness although I see people in their houses,” Tom said to the Doctor’s shocked expression. “How did you get all that?” The Doctor asked. “I think I explained myself well enough,” Tom replied as Jeffrey left momentarily and then came back without the cups in his hand. “We need to go out there again, tonight,” the Doctor ordered as Jeffrey shook his head, his eyes wild and scared. “No way, no one will help you, it took us two years to get another attack together, we have tried many times and zero successes, no one will help us,” Jeffrey told them as the Doctor looked calm. “Tom has a gun, he can shoot the Goloc if necessary but we must try to break its mind first and hopefully make it insane and then the kinder mind will come through,” the Doctor suggested as he saw nodding all around. “Are there anymore on this planet?” Maria asked looking concerned. “Not that we know off but we only cover about 10 miles and only know around 100 miles and this planet is at least 22000 miles in diameter,” Jeffrey estimated. “22583, but close. Anyways, we need a plan,” the Doctor suggested. “And some more people,” Jeffrey suggested. “No we don’t, we have the only gun on the whole planet,” the Doctor said as Jeffrey looked a bit scared, he remembered the horrors of last night. “Will we go out tonight?” Maria asked. “Definitely,” the Doctor smiled. “I have a gun,” Tom smiled as they all got up going towards the door. “In the night, the Goloc will expect it,” Jeffrey was clearly shaking. “The Goloc would not expect to be attacked the very next night after an attack,” the Doctor smiled as he was thinking of a plan in his head as he opened the front door looking for strategic spots. “Looking for spots I see,” Tom said as he also looked around. “Useless to look there as the Goloc has a very set path which it follows,” Jeffrey said as the Doctor gone out of the house. “Show us the way and bring snacks, plenty of snacks,” the Doctor smiled as Jeffrey ran into the kitchen, he was really scared. They have reached the spot in which Jeffrey stopped. “I thought it was near my TARDIS, there was one too many bodies there,” the Doctor pointed out seeing his TARDIS. “So we just have to wait until sun down,” Jeffrey said with a gulp. “Yes we do and bring some friends alone, tell them the Doctor is in town,” the Doctor smiled as Jeffrey quickly ran off. “So we are about to fight the Goloc which has fought of many attacks for many years, what makes you think that we can win?” Maria asked as Tom raised his gun. “My gun maybe,” he smiled as the Doctor nodded his head. “First we will try peaceful methods,” the Doctor ordered as Tom nodded. “Could we use the TARDIS or anything from it?” Maria asked as they stood before the TARDIS. “You’re a genius, I have something that will make us undetectable,” the Doctor smiled as he ran into the TARDIS. “Well done Maria,” Tom smiled as they hugged. They both pulled away from each other slowly as they were gazing into each other’s eyes, they leaned in as they heard the TARDIS door opening. They both quickly pulled away from each other. “Here it is, you have to spray it over your clothes and it should cancel out you scent to the Goloc,” the Doctor threw a bottle of greenish liquid. “What is it?” Maria asked turning the bottle. “Have you heard of dogs?” The Doctor asked. “It’s not, is it?” Tom asked looking alarmed. “Yes, it is the urine of dogs,” the Doctor answered as Maria looked disgusted, Tom chuckled at her expression as he put it all over his cloths. “Are you really putting that on?” Maria asked looking like she was about to throw up. “Of course,” Tom grinned as he continued putting it in. “Easy there Tom, that is enough,” the Doctor said grabbing the bottle of dog urine from Tom’s hands as he started putting it over his cloths. “Fine, but we will need a wash after,” Maria said as the Doctor handed over the bottle as she started putting dog urine all over her body. “I will give it to the rest of the people, may need another bottle from the TARDIS,” the Doctor said seeing people coming. “You have more than one bottle?” Maria asked. “Of course I do, I always have at least 26 spare bottles, remind me to go to Saint Station to get more from a guy I know, a refugee,” the Doctor said as more people came. Some hours later and they were already, there were about 9 of them, yesterday there were 36. “Rustling, it is here,” Ralph said looking ahead with his eyes showing pure fright. “It does not know we are here, the TARDIS is luring the Goloc in,” the Doctor whispered as they saw the Goloc rise as it gone toward the TARDIS. “Catch the Goloc, no killing,” the Doctor whispered as they kept behind the Goloc. “Now,” Jeffrey said as they all gone towards the Goloc as some of them jumped on it. “Stop trying to kill me, I mean no harm,” the Goloc shouted as it picked someone up and threw them. “Then stop hurting us you beast,” Ralph shouted. “I am defending,” the Goloc shouted. “Tom, we cannot help here, you know what to do,” the Doctor hung his head as he knew this Goloc was a bit lighter than the others but still hungry for blood. Tom raised his gun as the Goloc called Aurora grabbed Maria and put her in front of him. “I can’t do it,” Tom said. “Think about the lives we could save,” the Doctor said as Tom raised his gun again. Everything was silent in the dark fields. “I’m sorry,” Tom said hoping not too hit Maria as he squeezed the trigger, a scream went out. Maria slumped to the ground as Aurora let go of her, Maria had been shot. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor